


谨慎赞美传奇特工

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [16]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 花孔雀经不起夸。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 9





	谨慎赞美传奇特工

1.

“我昨天看见Napoleon特工的新车又换成了一辆限量版的捷豹？”

“要不是他很少同其他人合作，我还真想申请和他一起执行一次任务。”

“所以他相处起来到底怎么样？Mendez，说说看吧，这里只有你和他打过照面。”

Mendez对这没完没了的讨论感到厌烦，事实上，在结束工作后的私人时间，他只想安安静静地喝上两杯酒，但自从Napoleon Solo踏进这间CIA员工们最常聚众光顾的酒吧，他难得讨来的清净就被围绕着这个庞大的情报机构中、最引人注目的名人所展开的无聊揣测破坏得一干二净。所以当第十三次他们赞叹起Solo身边总有主动攀谈的美女、对此羡慕不已之后又将那些不相干的好奇弯弯曲曲盘绕回Mendez的身上，Mendez决定想办法终止这一切。

“我跟他没有很相熟，不过……印象还不错，”Mendez尽量让自己集中精神，斟酌着能从并没有过深交情的同事身上汇总出的形容，“有效率，好沟通，品味看起来也很好。”

整体而言，Mendez对Napoleon Solo没有什么特别的偏见，他既不像其他外勤新人对这位传奇特工有诸多仰慕，也不像恪己自律的保守派们对他不满丛生，所以他用了最客观中立的态度为大家保留了这位同事的神秘性，在得到大家认可般的点头后，他举举手里的酒杯，近似请求地问道：

“那么我们现在能不聊他然后安静地喝会儿酒吗？”

“还有最后一个关于Solo的问题，”在确认众人领会他的意思后Mendez低下头去掏烟，混在其他嘈杂声音中的脚步声和上扬的疑问声线一并传来，“你觉得他有魅力吗？你是不是也很欣赏他？”

Mendez还在一门心思地拍打着口袋，在他严谨小心的人生中，他从未有对待旁人如此漫不经心的时候，然而有关于他不感兴趣的同事八卦实在无趣，这导致他为了尽快终结这话题而边抽出一根烟边心不在焉回答了一句：

“就当是吧。”

十秒钟后Mendez就开始为他的口不择言感到后悔了，因为方才成为谈资的Napoleon Solo如他所言一般高效而精准地来到了夸奖自己的人身边，他点开打火机自然而熟练地为Mendez点燃了那根差点从他齿间滑落的烟，笑得就像早有计划一般从容：

“没想到CIA最优秀的救援专家居然也是我的粉丝。”

在那根烟掉落到大腿上并在Mendez过大的西装裤上烫出一个洞之前，Mendez听见Solo这样说道。

2.

Mendez重新夹起烟的时候没意识到自己的手正因Solo含笑的盯视发起了抖，四周同事才平息的好奇又因两人的暧昧距离翻涌了起来，也许Mendez该把还燃着的烟按在那双令他毛骨悚然的透蓝眼睛上摁灭，但他将脖子后仰又后仰后只是嗫喏着嘴低声说道：

“抱歉，我想我有必要解释一下……”

“这没什么可害羞的，Mendez，”Solo对Mendez用上的简称仿若两人已有极深的交情一般，他循着Mendez躲避的弧线往前凑去，插在西装裤里的手也顺势搂住了因过分僵直而就快从高脚椅上栽下去的身体，“上次我们一起出席会议的时候你为什么不告诉我？你要是一早让我知道你这么欣赏我，我早就可以——”

“我不是你的粉丝。”

烟被甩开的同时Mendez也难得敏捷地从这莫名其妙让他不自在的距离中逃开了，他能感受到身边的人愈发紧张地屏住了呼吸，但不管他们在期待什么，Mendez在乎的只是他对Solo仅有不多的印象全都从正面翻到了反面，这人的自大想来绝不是空穴来风，Mendez维持着最后的礼貌退开一步瞪着他，为这终于被搅黄的休息时间哀痛不已。

“是吗？你刚刚看到我的时候开心到烟都掉了呢。”Solo仿佛其他人不在一场一样目不转睛地看着Mendez，他瞥了眼Mendez现时略显尴尬的裤子，为他浑身写满的防备优雅发笑：

“说真的，需要我帮你在那条烧坏了的裤子上签个名吗？”

3.

“谁他妈爱慕着那个Napoleon Solo！”

Mendez在围拢于他办公桌前的脑袋中发出无力的澄清，离奇的八卦在气氛紧绷的情报机构全面传播开来用不到十二个小时，但凡内容和人物越是离奇，传播的速度也就越古怪的快，Mendez不过是睡了一觉又开了个例行早会，这条不知初始版本为何种标题的新闻俨然已经发酵成了“原来O'Donnell手底下的Tony Mendez深深爱慕着Sanders手底下的Napoleon Solo”。

“他们都说你是他的粉丝，”同个办公室的Chris不肯放过向来老实的Mendez任何一点罕有的花边，“藏得很深啊Mendez，我都没有看出来过。”

“你没看出来是因为那根本就不是事实！”Mendez拍着桌子站起来，原想摸出点什么丢出去以示愤怒的行为在考量后变成了揉了把厚长的刘海，“说我欣赏他简直就是无稽之……”

“我可是亲耳听到你赞美我来着。”突兀闯入的声音为热烈的气氛火上浇油，围着Mendez的众人自觉为新闻的另一当事人让开一条路，他们的视线紧跟着Solo移动、兴致高昂地看着他将手中的咖啡杯塞进愣怔的Mendez手里：

“高效率，好相处，衣品好，说真的，当时你夸得我都有点不好意思了，”Solo泰然自若地复述着确由Mendez亲口说出的概括，他将手掌贴在木然握着纸杯的、Mendez的手背之上拍了拍，轻声细语地催促道，“喝吧，这是你喜欢的香草拿铁。”

“我真的不是……”

“别客气，这是你应得的回礼。”

Solo说得就像他是个多么懂得收拢人心的大明星，而Mendez则是个幸运地得到了偶像馈赠的忠实粉丝，Mendez在身边人的窃窃私语中感受到了不妙，他现在应当抛弃所谓的素养，把咖啡扔进垃圾桶，然后好好让眼前这位陷入自我满足的奇怪男人认清现实。

“Napoleon……”

“以后叫我Solo就好，”Solo再一次精准地打断了Mendez的欲言又止，而洋溢在他脸上的是实打实的满意和自信：

“不管怎么说，能得到你的仰慕，对我来说实在是荣幸之至。”

4.

“我不是你的粉丝。”

Mendez底气不足地看着Solo将切好的那份牛排换到自己面前，不由自主地在香味中拿起了叉子，尽管这是他今晚第五十七遍说出这句话，对面的Solo却还是置若罔闻一样和善地催促起了Mendez：

“按我的经验，这家餐厅的牛排应该趁热吃。”

于是Mendez叉起了由Solo经手后切成大小形状都正好的一块缓慢放进了嘴里。

“……我也没有在爱慕你。”

他细细咀嚼，品味，吞咽，在意犹未尽地吃第二块之前，他再次试图解释。

“等会儿再来个你刚才吃过的奶酪布丁怎么样？这儿的甜品可是每日限量的，”Solo自己一动不动，比起餐点，他明显对答应与他共进晚餐的“粉丝”更感兴趣，“但如果你喜欢的话，我可以想办法让餐厅为你破例。”

“……好啊，”Mendez回忆了一下那道甜品的美妙滋味，“但我那天真的只是客气一下随口……”

“晚餐结束后我陪你散步回去怎么样？到时候你可以慢慢解释你到底为什么要夸奖我。”

Solo不动声色地喝了口酒，他看着又投入进牛排之中的Mendez，按部就班地提议，而Mendez只是咬下了又一块牛排后稀里糊涂地点了点头。

5.

“我从来都没有爱慕过Napoleon Solo。”

在经过一个月不厌其烦的解释之后，Mendez已经正式熬过了一提起Solo就会烦躁失控的阶段，他冷静地低头翻阅着资料，用平淡的语气打发走了又一位想前来探听花边的同事，一无所获的人显露出一丝失望后离开，又在抬脚转身时重新亮起了眼睛。

至少他现在知道了，那个“只要在Mendez面前提这件事Solo就会紧跟着出现”的传闻是确凿的事实。

“如果你了解我们的救援专家有多害羞的话，”Solo边整理着胸前口袋里的方巾边朝他们所在的位置走来，他向不知姓名的同事点头，又为自己的话做着注解，“你就会知道让他在外人面前承认是我的粉丝无异于逼他转职外勤部门。”

“我，不是，你的，粉丝。”Mendez颓然地瞟向天花板，用被磨光的耐心做着无用挣扎，“从来不是。”

“好了好了，我知道了，”Solo温柔的语气就像在安抚着亲密的情人，他顶着又齐齐聚拢来的各色目光，把右手拎着的蛋糕盒放在了Mendez的办公桌上，也许Mendez对他的魅力极其抵触，但在这纸盒之中的芝士蛋糕绝对不会被Mendez抗拒：

“新鲜出品的，现在吃吗？当然，如果你还想继续解释你不是我的……”

“……放这吧。”Mendez生硬地把视线扭回了蛋糕之上，“但我吃这个不代表我是你的……”

“知道了，那个我们可以晚点再聊。”

出于对购买人的尊重，Mendez勉为其难地让Solo在他的办公桌旁多待了二十分钟。

6.

Mendez猜想从未碰过壁的Napoleon Solo把逼自己承认是他的粉丝当成了某种乐趣，根据Solo锲而不舍的表现，Mendez认为自己的猜测绝对有理有据。他瞄了瞄正靠坐在桌沿的Solo，那人气定神闲地捋了把抹好发蜡细致打造过的发型等着Mendez的又一句驳斥。

“听说自恋会对头发很不友好，”好心情的变成了Mendez，他如同终于抓住某个突破点一样用笔勾了下自己浓密的刘海以作对比，“你应该多多注意了。”

但Mendez自认为的准确打击并未对Solo奏效，Solo只是轻轻扬起下巴意味深长地“噢”了一声后，又突然俯下身将打开的手臂撑在了Mendez办公椅的两侧扶手上。

“看来你很关心我，”Solo将距离保持在即将轻触到对方鼻尖的位置，尽管没有任何肢体触碰，Mendez的眼睛还是不可避免地因无措而快速眨动了起来，“你终于愿意承认你像我的粉丝一样时刻注意我了吗？”

“我没有……”

说过上千次的辩白因近在咫尺的气息变得磕磕巴巴，他确信Solo一直以来都在强词夺理、混淆视听，但就像一开始因为Solo的亲昵而慌乱得连根烟都叼不住一样，这会儿的Mendez，也同样因为Solo若有似无的强势逼近一时之间动弹不得。

7.

关于如何诱捕目光从没在他身上停留超过三秒的救援专家，一厢情愿的传奇特工有一套备用计划：如果在下一次有交集时Tony Mendez仍没表现出哪怕一丁点想靠近他的意愿，那他就会随便找一个理由抢先纠缠上对方。

8.

“是不是只要我承认那天赞美你是因为我一直以来都是你的粉丝，你就可以停止在我面前出现？”

“那可不好说，”不管Mendez觉得就连他在咖啡机前买杯咖啡都会晃悠到他身边拍他屁股的Solo有多不可爱，Solo都觉得瞪起眼睛抱着胸跳开三步远的Mendez可爱极了，“毕竟怎么看你都是为了终止成为流言蜚语的中心才这么做的。”

“……不是为了流言蜚语，”Mendez已经没心思去在乎那个了，反正有关于Solo的传言总是很多，Mendez不过是总会被替换的一员，“是为了摆脱你。”

他伸直脖子，郑重又不那么确定地朝Solo宣布道，这明确的昭示似乎比以往的各种徒劳都要有效，总是因自信而闪着光的眼睛有那么一个瞬间黯淡了下去，好在等Mendez因此而心惊后悔的时候，Solo又迅速捡拾起了往日的神采：

“真是令人伤心啊……”短短的一句话里有各种情绪婉转，等Mendez咬着舌尖考虑是否要为自己过重的伤人言语道歉时，散发着危险气息的Solo已经像初时来到他身边那样不容推拒地揽住了他的腰：

“看来你宁愿让我做你的男朋友也不愿意做我的忠实粉丝。”

“没错。”

Solo说得很快，Mendez也应和得前所未有的快，只是当他从手忙脚乱要挣脱出Solo怀中的想法中回过神来，他才发现传奇特工在语序使用的狡猾上的确可称为另一个传奇。

“不，不对，不是……”

他慌忙解释，顾不上走廊两边早就因这边的动静聚集起了数人，他们隐在墙壁之后探出脑袋，安然围观着Solo再一次的肆无忌惮。

“原来你不肯承认是因为你希望我做你的男朋友。”

“Napoleon——”

当Mendez又试图直呼Solo全名时必然就是又一次你来我往的辩论，但他后知后觉地发现自己并未对Solo刻意表演的恍然大悟气恼不已——Solo越贴越近的脸夺取了他的全部注意力，等Mendez困惑起自己什么时候开始一点也不排斥Solo荒唐的纠缠时，那双总在颠倒是非的唇已经贴上了他无处可躲的唇。

9.

Mendez依然拒绝承认自己是对Napoleon Solo多有爱慕的忠实粉丝，不过，从一开始就对这件事万分执着的中情局明星外勤显然已经不再纠结于此。

——毕竟，现在全CIA都知道这位人人艳羡的传奇特工，已经是Tony Mendez的男朋友了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月23日，以此记录。


End file.
